This invention relates generally to the field of latchsets for sliding doors, and particularly to the field of latchsets for sliding pocket doors, both with or without locksets.
A latchset for pocket doors can be generally defined as the hardware set that latches the door in a closed position, along with the operational components, e.g., one or more handles, that allow the latch to be released from the keeper so that the door can be opened. A latchset may also be combined with a lockset that allows the door to be locked in the closed position from one or both sides. Many of the known latchsets and locksets utilize thumbturns or other relatively small actuating members that must be grasped between the thumb and fingers in order to open or lock the sliding pocket door. This can be difficult for individuals suffering from arthritis or other conditions where dexterity is impaired. The use of larger actuating members is limited by the fact the pocket door is fully received within a wall pocket when the door is fully opened, and therefore it is imperative that the latchset or lockset actuating members be flush with or recessed within the door panel so that they do not preclude sliding the door completely into the recess.
It is an object of this invention to provide a latchset or a latchset and lockset combination adapted for a pocket door that addresses the dexterity problems presented by standard pocket door latchsets by providing an operating structure that presents a larger actuating member or members to the user, the actuating members being flush with or recessed within the door panel such that they do not interfere with sliding the pocket door completely into the door recess in the wall. It is a further object to provide such a latchset or latchset and lockset combination that is accessible from both sides of the door.